Prince Charming
by sue-sylvester-shuffle
Summary: Rarity thinks she's found the one when a fancy Canterlot colt named Sim comes to Ponyville. Twilight and Rainbow don't think he has the right intentions at heart, but Rarity is determined to overlook his flaws. Are Sim and Rarity meant to be together, or is Rarity disregarding another pony that may be her Prince Charming? CHAPTER TEN IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm and sunny afternoon. Rarity was walking through the streets of Ponyville, using her magic to carry a bunch of large circular boxes. They were filled with fabrics and jewels in an array of colours.

Helping her carry them was Rainbow Dash, who was nearly flattened under a stack of boxes. "Gee… Rarity…" panted the blue pegasus, "Couldn't you have used your magic to… carry these?"

"I don't want to strain myself, darling." said Rarity. "Straining yourself causes sweating, and I don't want my makeup to run."

"Lucky I don't wear any makeup, then." grumbled Rainbow.

Suddenly, something bumped into Rarity, which sent her off balance. With a gasp, she toppled over into Rainbow. All the boxes fell, and in a matter of seconds, the two ponies were all tangled in pink silk.

"Oh, I'm _so _sorry!" exclaimed a voice. "Here… let me help you…" Rarity felt a piece of cloth be lifted from her face. She looked up upon her saviour.

It was a colt, about the same age as her or maybe a little younger. His fur was a light, leafy green. His eyes were light orange, and his mane was dark blue. His feathery wings were fluttering slightly by his sides.

"Thank you!" exclaimed Rarity, shooting Rainbow a disgusted look as the blue mare spat out a handful of jewels that had somehow ended up in her mouth.

"Oh, no problem. I'm very sorry for bumping into you!" The pony looked apologetic.

"That's quite alright." Rarity used her magic to put some of the fabrics back into the boxes.

"Come on, Rarity, let's get back before these boxes crush me." Rainbow raised her stack of boxes again.

"Wait!" said the colt. "My name is Sim. I've come from Canterlot, and I was looking for some pony to show me around…?"

"_Canterlot!_" Rarity dropped her boxes, which fell onto Rainbow, making her topple over again. "Oh, I've _always _wanted to live there!"

Sim nodded. "Yes, I'm sure you have."

"My name is Rarity." said the white unicorn. "Very nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too." Sim smiled. "Er, Rarity, do you think you could do me a favour and show me around Ponyville?"

A little voice in Rarity's head said, "No, Rarity, you have lots of work to do…" But Rarity ignored it. "Of course I will!" she said, giggling girlishly.

"Thank you!" said Sim. He helped her out of the mess of fabrics and they walked away together.

"Thanks for the help." grumbled Rainbow, rolling her eyes and shaking jewels out of her mane


	2. Chapter 2

A slim white unicorn with a wavy dark purple mane emerged from Sugarcube Corner with a leafy-green pegasus with a dark blue mane. The two were laughing together, and both were licking an ice cream that the colt was holding.

"Oh, Sim, you're a _riot!_" exclaimed the mare.

Sim smiled. "But my dear Rarity, the pleasure is all mine."

Rarity giggled. "Thank you, darling."

Suddenly, a wind rushed through the square. Rarity ducked down to avoid her hair being messed up, but her shawl was ripped from her shoulders. It flew through the air, away from her.

"Oh no!" cried Rarity. "My shawl! That was very expensive!"

"Here you go, ma'am." A darker green colt with black hair was walking toward Rarity and Sim, and he was carrying Rarity's shawl.

"Oh, thank you!" Rarity took it from him, and put it around her shoulders.

"No problem." The colt smiled shyly.

Suddenly Sim narrowed his eyes. "Rajesh…" he said.

Rajesh, the darker green pony, looked over and saw him. He winced. "Sim? What are you doing here?" He muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, "I left Canterlot so I wouldn't have to be with you…"

"Rarity, meet my younger brother, Rajesh." said Sim stiffly.

Rajesh smiled shyly at the pretty pegasus. "Hi." he said. He looked up at Sim. "What are you doing here in Ponyville, Sim?

"Yes, what _are _you doing here?" asked Rarity. "All you told me was that you had come from Canterlot!"

"Well," said Sim, "I came here to find something. Some… _pony, _actually."

"Who?" asked Rarity. "I know every pony who lives here. I'll probably know where they are!"

"It's no one in specific…" said Sim slowly. "I came from Canterlot to find a special some pony."

Rajesh and Rarity both gasped. "Is that why you've been spending time with me…?" asked Rarity as the realization dawned on her.

Sim shrugged. "I really like you, Rarity, you're such a sweet mare, and so elegant." For some reason his words made Rajesh looked horrified, but Rarity didn't notice. Instead, she blushed. "You're so sweet, Sim, darling."

"Of course, I'm not trying to impose." Sim added quickly. "I hardly know you, Rarity, but I want to know you better."

"Me too." Rarity said happily. "I mean, about you." She giggled in embarrassment.

Sim shot Rajesh a cold glance that Rarity somehow overlooked. "So if you'll leave Rarity and I alone, Rajesh, I would appreciate it." He pushed Rarity forward slightly using his shoulder.

"Bye, Rajesh!" Rarity smiled at the younger colt. "It was nice meeting you."

Rajesh gave her a weak smile, and waved. Rarity waved back, but Sim nudged her forward again, so she turned away and trotted away beside him, their flanks almost touching


	3. Chapter 3

Rainbow reached Rarity's boutique… _finally. _All of Rarity's boxes from that morning were still on her back.

She dumped the boxes in a big messy pile at the door. "I'm going to get you for this, Rarity…" she grumbled, panting from exhaustion.

Suddenly, a voice called out, "Hey, Rainbow!"

The cyan pegasus looked over to see Twilight Sparkle. The purple unicorn trotted over her friend.

"Oh, hey, Twilight." Rainbow said.

"Where's Rarity?" asked Twilight, looking down at the pile of boxes.

Rainbow rolled her eyes. "Ugh, she ran off with some colt and left me all her dumb boxes. Typical Rarity."

Twilight looked hurt. "But Rarity promised me to have dinner with me tonight…"

Rainbow shrugged. "That isn't my problem."

Twilight looked sad. Rainbow sighed. "Okay, sorry, that was a bit mean."

"That's okay." Twilight looked around. "Did you happen to find out the colt's name, Rainbow?"

"Yeah… it was…" Rainbow thought hard. "…it was Slim, or…"

"_Sim?_" supplied Twilight.

Rainbow nodded, and Twilight gasped. "It _is _him? You're sure? Tall, light green coat… dark blue mane…"

Rainbow nodded. "Yeah, that's definitely him… how'd you know, Twilight?"

"I knew him from Canterlot." Twilight looked worried. "Based on what Shining Armour told me, Sim's broken a fair amount of poor mares' hearts. He pretends to love rich mares, and then he leaves with their money!"

Rainbow's magenta eyes widened. "Well, we gotta find Rarity and warn her!"

Twilight looked conflicted. "I don't know… maybe he's changed…"

"You're willing to take that chance!" retorted Rainbow.

Twilight hesitated a second before shaking her head. "I don't want Rarity to get hurt." she said. "Come on, Rainbow."

The two mares galloped off in search of their friend.

They went into the town square. While Rainbow began to search from above, Twilight asked around.

"Have you seen a unicorn named Rarity?" she asked a few ponies. They all shook their heads.

She saw Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy having ice cream. "Have you seen Rarity?" she asked them.

"Not recently." said Fluttershy shyly. "Is something wrong?"

"Not yet, but there _will _be." Twilight replied darkly.

"Did you check her house?" asked Pinkie. "Maybe she's at home!"

Twilight shook her head. "No, Pinkie, the Carousel Boutique was empty."

"Carousel Boutique?" asked a familiar fancy voice from behind her. "Darling, are you looking for me?"

Twilight turned to see Rarity. The white unicorn was trotting up to them, a big smile on her face.

"Well, you've found her." said Fluttershy. "Pinkie and I have to go now." She and the pink party pony headed off toward Fluttershy's house.

"Rarity, we have to warn you about something. Er… rather some _pony._" said Twilight gravely.

"We?" repeated Rarity confusedly. "You and who else, darling?"

"Me and… Rainbow Dash is…" Twilight looked around. Of course… she had forgotten. The rainbow-maned mare had been circling the skies.

Suddenly, a rainbow blur sped from the sky, crashing into Rarity. The two ponies went rolling in the dust.

"Are you two okay?" Twilight rushed over. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine!" Rarity got up, smiling, as if nothing had happened, even though her coat was caked with dust.

Rainbow stood up too. "Whoa… don't mean to burst your bubble, Rarity, but you're covered in dust."

"Oh, that's okay." smiled Rarity.

Twilight's eyes widened. This was completely unlike Rarity. "Rarity, you _do _realize that you're _filthy?_"

"Darling, isn't that what Rainbow just said?" Rarity smiled.

Twilight and Rainbow both gawked at her. "Rarity, what's up with you?" asked Rainbow. "You're so… _carefree. _Didja get hit in the head or something?"

"No… I just had the most amazing dinner with Sim." Rarity beamed, staring up at the cool early evening sky.

Suddenly Twilight and Rainbow remembered what they had come to tell Rarity. About Sim and his reputation… as a heartbreaker who only loved mares for their money...

"Um… Rarity… about Sim." Twilight bit her lip. "There's something you should know."

Rarity smiled. "Oh, what is it, darling? Are you going to tell me how amazing and kind he is? Because if so, I already know…"

"It isn't that…" gulped Twilight softly.

Rainbow wasn't the kind of pony to try to edge toward the topic shyly. She was the kind of pony that would yell it out. And that she did.

"He's a gold digger!" exclaimed Rainbow. "He wants your money, Rarity, not you!"

Rarity's eyes widened. "What a terrible thing to say, Rainbow!"

Twilight spoke up. "It's true, Rarity. I'm sorry, but I once lived in Canterlot, too. My brother told me all about Sim. Like Rainbow said, he doesn't love you, he loves the fact that you're rich from all your dressmaking."

Rarity's jaw dropped open. Twilight and Rainbow were half-expecting Rarity to shout at them, but all that came out was a sob.

"You're wrong!" she cried. "You're wrong about _everything! _All you two care about is _flying_-" she looked at Rainbow- "-and _studying!_" She glared at Twilight.

"Rarity-" tried Rainbow.

"You'll never understand." Rarity's voice had gone quiet; tears were shining on her snowy-white cheeks. "I _love _him."

Silence. Twilight bit her lip, and Rainbow's jaw fell open.

"I _love _him." repeated Rarity softly. "And he loves me, too."

"Rarity…" Twilight tried again. But Rarity shook her head. "No. I don't want to speak to you." She turned around and started to walk away. In a matter of seconds, she had started to run. Sounds of sobbing drifted over to Twilight and Rainbow.

"This isn't good." whispered Rainbow.

"You're telling me." Twilight looked worried. "I hope this doesn't get to Rarity… I don't want to ruin our friendships, just because we were trying to help and… I just hope that Sim doesn't break her heart…"

"Rarity's too _trusting!_" cried Rainbow, stamping her hoof on the ground. "Just throwing herself onto Sim 'cause she _thinks _she loves him!"

"Maybe she does love him." said Twilight with a shrug. "But… knowing Sim… he doesn't love her."


	4. Chapter 4

Rarity fled toward the Carousel Boutique, sobbing hard. She ran and ran and ran.

She _hated _Rainbow and Twilight. They were _so _mean. What they had said about Sim… it was _not _true, and it was horrible, too. Just lies and slander.

Suddenly, Rarity's legs gave out under her. She fell forward onto her face. Only when she stopped running did she realize that it was raining. And clearly it had been raining for a while, because Rarity's mane was soaked to her slender frame.

Rarity tried to stand back up; the Carousel Boutique was so near. But she couldn't. A fresh wave of tears overcame her, and she wrapped her hooves around her face, shielding herself.

Rarity's whole form was soaked and shivering. As the sobbing subsided, Rarity slowly curled up, drawing in her shaking limbs.

She was all alone. She was cold, wet, weak, exhausted…

"Rarity?"

Rarity raised her head, denim-blue eyes wide. "Hello…?" she managed to say. She twisted around. Through the blur of rain in her eyes, she just made out a tall green form hurrying toward her.

"Sim…" murmured Rarity before blacking out.

When she woke up, she found herself lying on a couch. There was a warm blanket wrapped around her.

Rarity looked around. She seemed to be in a small shack of a house… but wait, that couldn't be right. Sim came from Canterlot. Surely he would have a nicer place to stay?

Suddenly, a door opened. A green colt wearing a hat came out, carrying two cups of tea.

"Sim." breathed Rarity.

When Sim saw that she was awake, he nearly dropped the cups. "Rarity… you're awake!" he said, in a voice that was _not _Sim's.

He placed the two cups down on a rickety little table, and pulled off the hat, revealing that his hair was black, not blue.

Rarity gasped. It wasn't Sim at all. It was Rajesh.

Immediately Rarity wrestled with the blanket, trying to get up. "I… um… I should go now…"

"No… wait." Rajesh brought over one of the cups of tea. "I only want to help you, Rarity."

Rarity opened her mouth to speak, but instead she sighed and closed it, reaching out for the tea. "Thank you." she mumbled.

Rajesh sat down on the couch next to her. "What were you doing out in that rain?" he asked. "You could've caught your death of cold out there."

"I'm surprised I didn't." Rarity took a long sip of her tea.

"So why were you out there?"

"I was trying to get away from my friends." Rarity said, placing the cup of tea on the little table beside her. She felt a tear fall down her face as she remembered the events of last night. "They were… saying horrible things… about Sim."

"Sim?" Rajesh edged slightly away from Rarity.

"Yes… they kept telling me he was a gold digger… that he wanted my money, not me…" Rarity babbled on, but Rajesh didn't seem to be listening.

Rarity saw the conflicted look on his face. "Is anything wrong, Rajesh, darling?"

"You…" Rajesh seemed to be having trouble getting the words out. "You and Sim… are you…?"

"Together?" supplied Rarity. "Well, not officially, darling. But he loves me, and I love him… I suppose it won't be much longer until it's official!"

Rajesh swallowed hard. He was staring at the ground, deep in thought. His eyes were dark blue, Rarity noticed; it was a calmer colour than Sim's orange eyes, which made her think of fire.

"Is anything wrong?" Rarity asked again, picking up her cup of tea and sipping it again.

"I really like you, Rarity…" He took a deep breath, still refusing to meet her eyes.

Rarity's eyes widened. "You mean… you…"

"I always have. Ever since I moved here from Canterlot…" Rajesh said. He looked nervous.

Rarity's jaw fell open. She could see it now. In Rajesh's eyes. She had seen the look in the eyes of other colts, of course, but they had loved her beauty, not her. This was different.

Rarity didn't even have to ask. Rajesh loved her.

It was a strange possibility. If Rarity wanted him, she could have him. But she didn't want him. There was one colt she loved, and that was Sim.

"I'm sorry, Rajesh." Rarity handed him her tea. "But me and you… that would never work out."

"Rarity-"

Rarity ran out.

Again, she ran and ran. It was early in the morning; it was still dark. But she didn't stop running until she got to Carousel Boutique. This time, she actually got there.

When she reached the shop, Sim was waiting for her. The sight of him set Rarity's heart aflutter.

"Rarity? You look awful!" He ran over to her. "What happened to you?"

"It's a long story." Rarity tossed her head slightly so that her frazzled purple mane slid out of her eyes.

"Well, are you alright?" asked Sim, running his hoof over Rarity's mane.

Rarity nodded slowly. "Yes… I just need time to rest."

"You sure you're okay?"

Rarity nodded. "I'm fine, Sim. Just please… let me have some time to myself."

As she went inside, she glanced back and looked into Sim's eyes. She wanted to see what she saw in Rajesh's eyes.

But he had already turned away.


	5. Chapter 5

When Sim left Rarity at the Carousel Boutique, he was worried. Was she alright? Why was she acting so strangely? And where had she been yesterday?

After the dinner that he and Rarity had shared the previous evening, Rarity had said she was going home to rest. Sim had gone to sleep happy, thinking that she was safe at the Carousel Boutique. But based on the fact that, early in the morning, she had been running toward the Boutique… she hadn't been at home, and Sim knew it.

But where _had _she been, then? That's what worried Sim the most. What if she had been hurt somewhere? Or, more importantly, what if she had been with another colt?

_No. _Sim tried to push the thought out of his head. That was impossible. She loved him. She would never do that…

Sim tried to think of more possibilities. It was completely possible that Rarity had just been with friends. …But if she was just with friends, why did she lie about where she had gone?

Still. It was worth a try.

Sim only knew one of Rarity's friends: the blue pegasus that had been with Rarity when he had first met her. Judging from the talk of the town, and the colour of the young pegasus's mane, this was Rainbow Dash. Sim was going to find the blue mare and find out if she knew where Rarity had been last night.

Sim went out into the streets of Ponyville. He knew that Rainbow lived in a cloud home in Cloudsdale… so now all he had to do was find her.

Sim looked up. He saw the tip of a rainbow-coloured tail peeking out from the side of a cloud. Immediately he grinned. Well, that was easy. Flapping his green wings, he flew up onto the cloud beside her.

Rainbow was sprawled on the cloud, fast asleep and snoring softly. Gently, Sim nudged her. "Hello?" he said. "Wake up!"

After a few more nudges- she was sleeping pretty deeply- she sat up with a yawn. "Um… hi, what do you…" She trailed off when she saw his face.

"Hi. You're Rainbow Dash, right? You're friends with Rarity?" asked Sim.

This woke her up completely. "Yeah, leave her alone!"

Sim was shocked. "…What?"

Rainbow jumped to her hoofs, fury blazing in her magenta eyes. "Leave Rarity alone! You're nothing but a heartbreaker, and I won't let you hurt her!"

Sim gasped. "I… I'm not…"

"Don't lie to me!" Rainbow stamped her hoof.

Sim opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a sigh. He hung his head. "Fine." he admitted. "That _is _why I first started talking to her. She looked fancy; she looked like she had a lot of money."

"I _knew _it!" Rainbow shouted.

"But listen. When I started to get to know her, I realized… I really do love her. I don't want her money. I just want _her…_" Sim swallowed hard. Admitting something like that was hard to do.

For a few seconds, Rainbow just stared dazedly at him. But then her eyes narrowed again. "I'm not believing that load of hay!" she exclaimed. She edged toward him, her face dark with anger.

Sim backed away, eyes wide with shock. But then he realized… what if Rainbow told Rarity what he had told her? About him only pretending at the beginning of their relationship? Rarity would never believe that kind of thing from such a brash pony, but… what if she did?

As the rainbow-maned mare came toward him, he turned around, reared up onto his front legs, and gave her a hard kick square in the flank.

Rainbow gasped; the kick had winded her. Sim planted a second kick on her flank and she fell off the cloud.

As Sim heard her hit the ground, he tried not to wince. He hoped he hadn't hurt her badly.

Just enough to know she shouldn't mess with him.


	6. Chapter 6

Rainbow walked over to Twilight's house later that morning. Well, more _dragged herself _than _walked. _Her side ached from where Sim had kicked her.

When she reached Twilight's door, she knocked tiredly. "Twi…Twilight, open up!"

"Ugh… Rainbow, it's so early…" The door opened and the purple unicorn came out. As soon as she saw the nasty bruise that had formed on Rainbow's flank, she gasped. "Oh my gosh, Rainbow, what happened to you? Did you crash again?"

"I didn't _crash, _Twilight." said Rainbow flatly. "It was Sim."

"No!" cried Twilight. "Are you okay?"

Rainbow nodded. "It hurts, but I'm used to a little pain. Anyway, I came to tell you something. Something Sim said to me."

She told Twilight about what Sim had told her, about only pretending to love Rarity.

"He also said he actually loved her now, but only a fool would believe that." finished Rainbow.

Twilight was shaking her head in disapproval. "I can't believe it. I can't believe it! We were right; he doesn't actually love Rarity! Oh, how are we ever going to break it to her…?"

Rainbow shrugged, looking dejected. "I don't know."

"It'll break her heart, Rainbow, it'll break her heart…" Twilight fretted. "Should we tell her or not?"

"It won't be good for either of them if they're together but he doesn't even like her." pointed out Rainbow. "I think we should tell her."

Twilight nodded slowly. "Yes, but… you're forgetting one thing. Rarity is mad at us, remember? If we tell her _again _that Sim doesn't love her… she'll hate us for sure."

"Maybe," said Rainbow. "But this time we have proof."

"Proof?" repeated Twilight.

Rainbow pointed to the bruise on her side.

"Rainbow," said Twilight, "That bruise could be anything. No, let me talk…" She glared at Rainbow, who had opened her mouth to protest. "What I'm saying is… even if Rarity _does _believe that Sim _did _hit you, that doesn't prove that he told you he didn't love her!"

Rainbow nodded slowly, looking conflicted. "That's right… well, I say we take a chance and deal with the consequences later."

"But… Rainbow, you want to chance Rarity hating us?" Twilight asked.

Rainbow hesitated a moment before nodding slowly. "It's for the best, Twilight."

Twilight nodded hesitantly. "I guess you're right…" She was nervous.

"And think about it." continued Rainbow. "Once the truth about Sim comes out, she'll see we were right all along and she'll forgive us."

Twilight sighed. "You're right. Okay, let's go. What do we have to lose?"

"Come on." Rainbow turned and galloped off as fast as she could. Twilight raced after her.

When they got to the Carousel Boutique, the door was open a crack. There was the sound of raised voices coming from inside.

Rainbow and Twilight exchanged a wide-eyed glance. The latter raised a hoof and knocked lightly. "Um, Rarity? You there?"

"Come in!" shouted Rarity.

Twilight opened the door carefully- in case an angry Rarity was behind it- and she and Rainbow went inside.

What they saw made them gasp. Rarity and Sim were standing in the main room, looking at each other with fury in their eyes.

"I was _not _cheating on you, Sim!" Rarity cried.

"Then where were you last night?" challenged the green pegasus.

Rarity opened her mouth and closed it again. Apparently she was at a loss for words.

Twilight decided to lie for her friend. "Rarity was at my house last night!" she said quickly.

Sim, Rarity, and Rainbow all looked at her. "I was?" said Rarity. "I mean, yes, dear, of course I was. Twilight invited me over for tea, the sweet darling!"

Sim looked over at Twilight. "Really?" he said.

Twilight nodded vigorously. "Yes, of course!"

Sim sighed. "Okay." he said. He went over to Rarity and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. "Sorry for yelling."

"Oh, that's alright, darling, I yelled too." Rarity watched Sim as he walked out. As soon as he was gone, she collapsed with a sigh of relief. "Oh, dear. That was… exciting." She looked up at Twilight. "Thank you _so _much, darling."

"That's okay." said Twilight. "But… where _were _you really?"

Rarity sighed. "Running away from you two, I'm afraid. I'm very sorry that I reacted like that. Your information was clearly from a terrible source; as you can see, Sim is a very sweet colt."

_Because he was yelling at you? _Twilight pushed the thought away. She nodded. "Um, yes, he seems… nice."

Rarity beamed. "Yes, very." She stood up and dusted off her snowy coat. "So, what can I do for you two?"

Rainbow and Twilight exchanged a dark glance. Rarity had _just _forgiven them for what they'd said about Sim, and now they were going to say it _again._

"We… uh…" Twilight began slowly.

"We came to ask if you wanted to come to Sugarcube Corner with us!" exclaimed Rainbow quickly. "Yeah, we thought you seemed a little distant from us after we, um, said that stuff about Sim, so we wanted to… make up."

Twilight nodded. "Uh, yeah, that was it."

"Oh!" Rarity smiled. "Sounds wonderful! You two are so sweet!" She smiled and went over to the door.

Rainbow exhaled, relieved. "That was close." she said.

Twilight nodded. "So close."

"Well, come on! What are you waiting for?" Rarity smiled over at them.

"I guess we better go." said Rainbow.

They followed Rarity out into the streets of Ponyville, toward Sugarcube Corner.

When they got there, the three of them each bought a soda, and they sat down at a table outside the building.

Before any of them could sip their drink, a green colt came up to them. "Hi, Rarity." he said.

Rarity's jaw fell open, making her straw fall onto the table. She looked from Rainbow and Twilight to the colt. "Hi." she said awkwardly, looking at the smiling colt.

Twilight was confused. "Rarity, who is this?"

"This is my… friend, Rajesh." Rarity smiled weakly.

Rajesh looked over at Rainbow and Twilight. "Hi. You must be Rarity's friends."

"Yes. I'm Twilight Sparkle, and this is Rainbow Dash." Both mares smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you guys." said Rajesh. He looked at Rarity. "Anyway… Rarity, I just wanted to say I'm really sorry for just randomly spilling my feelings last night…"

Twilight and Rainbow exchanged an alarmed look. So _that's _where Rarity had been that night!

"…and I guess I'll see you around. Maybe. I mean, I _might _see you around." Rajesh's face was red with embarrassment. "Uh… bye, Rarity." He rushed off.

As soon as he was gone, Rainbow remarked, "So _that's _where you were last night!"

"I wasn't cheating on Sim!" wailed Rarity. "When I ran away from you, I was so tired and I fell. I had a kind of dizzy spell, you could say, and I fainted. Rajesh brought me back to his house so I didn't have to lie out in the rain!"

There was a small silence. And then Twilight said, "So Sim doesn't know?"

"I don't know _what?_" said a voice from behind them.

Rarity, Twilight, and Rainbow all turned to see Sim standing there with a stony expression on his face.

Rarity opened her mouth but no sound came out. Twilight gaped at him. Rainbow bit her lip. "Well…" began the light blue mare.

"Come _on!_" Sim slammed his hoof on the table, spilling Twilight's soda. "What are you talking about?" He looked right into Rarity's wide eyes. "Don't try to keep secrets from me." he growled. "What were you talking about?"

"Last night…" Rarity said falteringly.

Sim looked over at Twilight. "I thought she was at your place!"

"She _was_…" began Twilight nervously.

"No… I wasn't." Rarity was staring at the ground. "I was… I was at Rajesh's house."

Sim's light orange eyes widened. "_Rajesh?_" he asked in disbelief. "You mean… you were with…"

"Yes, but it wasn't like that!" cried Rarity, eyes huge. "He just let me in because it was raining…"

Sim was starting to fly away.

"I don't love him!" Rarity shouted after him. Ponies were starting to stare, but she didn't seem to notice. "I only love _you_!"

But he was already gone.

As the last flap of Sim's wings dissolved into the early afternoon breeze, Rarity began to cry. She buried her face in Rainbow's mane and sobbed. For a few moments, Rainbow just ran her hoof down Rarity's head soothingly. She never knew what to say in these situations, but she decided that a simple "I'm sorry" would do.

But after she had finished stroking her friend's mane, she slowly transferred the crying unicorn over to Twilight. "I'm going after him." whispered Rainbow fiercely into Twilight's ear. "If I have to pin him down to tell him what really happened last night, I _will._"

"Be careful, Rainbow." said Twilight, who was now holding Rarity.

Rainbow nodded. Then she turned around and shot into the sky after Sim.

From an aerial view, she could see everything and every pony for miles. So she scanned the area for the light green colt. After a few seconds, she saw him going into the Carousel Boutique.

"What's he doing in there?" Rainbow zipped down to earth and quietly followed Sim inside.

When she got inside, she pressed herself to the wall and carefully moved around until she was beside the door. She peeked into the main room.

What she saw made her almost gasp. Sim was opening all of her drawers, retrieving bags of gold and boxes of jewels that Rarity would use for her dresses.

"That _thief!_" Rainbow hissed to herself. She forgot all about being sneaky and shot into the room, tackling Sim and knocking him over.

Rainbow pinned him to the ground. "What do you think you're doing!" she yelled.

Sim chuckled. "Ah, if it isn't Rainbow Dash. The little baby pony who fell off her cloud."

Rainbow felt hot anger flow through her veins. "S-Shut up!" she said. "I didn't fall off, you kicked me! _Twice!_"

Sim laughed; he had made her mad. "Ah, you're so fast to defend yourself, Rainbow. Let's do this more often… Oh… look at the time. It's been fun, but I have to get going now…"

"I'm not letting you go until you put those jewels down!"

"Oh, Rainbow." sighed Sim, as if he was talking to a stupid foal. "You'll have to let me go now if you don't want to get hurt. And I don't want to hurt you, Rainbow."

"Then why _did _you?"

"Because you're sticking your nose where it doesn't belong." answered Sim. "This is none of your business."

"It is _too _my business!" growled Rainbow. "Rarity's my friend, and you've got it all wrong! She didn't cheat on you!"

Sim sighed. "Want my advice, Rainbow? Just go home. As I said before, I don't want to hurt you, but I _will _if I have to."

"I'm not leaving." growled Rainbow. "And I'm _not _letting you go!"

"Oh… yes… you… _are!_" Sim slid out from under her and pressed his hoof down onto her back, forcing her to the ground. With one hoof still holding her, he gathered his bags.

"It's been fun." he said. And he flew toward the door.

But Rainbow wasn't done. As soon as he let go of her, she flew over and grabbed him in midair, throwing him to the ground. One of the bags burst, sending a shower of gold and jewels all around.

"Why you… You're asking for it now!" Sim shot upward, bashing into her underbelly. Rainbow flew at him again, but he dodged, sending her crashing onto Rarity's bed. Rainbow flew at him yet again, this time knocking him into a cupboard. It fell to the ground. Jewellery clattered to the floor.

Rainbow was getting a bit tired by now. Crashing into ponies and walls can do that to you. She flew bravely toward Sim again, but he saw her exhaustion and grinned. He gave her a mere push, which stopped her in midair, panting. She sank to the ground in a sitting position.

"Take care, Rainbow Dash." Sim grabbed the unbroken bags and flew out.

Rainbow was now sitting amidst the biggest mess she had ever been in. With burst pillows, gold and jewels littering the ground, a broken cupboard…

And he had gotten away.


	7. Chapter 7

Meanwhile, Twilight was going with Rarity back to the Carousel Boutique. The seamstress was still sobbing, and leaning heavily on her friend.

"It's going to be okay, Rarity." Twilight whispered soothingly. "Rainbow's going to find Sim and tell him the whole story, and then you'll be together again before you know it!"

Rarity, still sobbing, shook her head, and buried her face in Twilight's mane. Twilight sighed and basically dragged her friend along.

When they got to the Carousel Boutique, Twilight went inside. "Come on, Rarity, why don't you lie down for a…" She trailed off when she saw the state of the main room.

Rainbow looked up apologetically at Twilight and Rarity. "Eh… sorry, guys… I tried, but he got away…"

"What happened in here?" Twilight looked at the goods on the floor and the overturned furniture.

"We kinda fought a little bit."

Twilight sighed. "Well, at least the bed's still intact." She brought Rarity over and placed Rarity onto it. Rarity had stopped crying, but was trembling a little. Using her magic, Twilight brought the covers up over her.

"What are we going to do?" asked Rainbow.

"Just go away." sniffled Rarity.

"Huh?" Rainbow and Twilight both looked over at Rarity, who was sitting upright in bed, her eyes full of tears.

"I said, _leave me alone._"

"But…" tried Twilight.

"LEAVE ME ALO-O-ONE!" screamed Rarity, tears streaming down her face.

With mingled alarm and concern, Rainbow and Twilight rushed out.

Once they were outside, Twilight closed the door. "I feel so bad for Rarity." she commented. Her eyes were sad.

"Yeah, she really liked that Sim guy…" Rainbow sighed.

"I wish there was something we could do…" Twilight said. "Something that would make her feel better…"

"Wait." Rainbow's eyes lit up. "I've _got _it!"

Twilight blinked, filled with hope. "Really? What is it?"

"It's not some_thing,_" replied Rainbow, "It's some_one._"


	8. Chapter 8

Rarity flopped down on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She felt the tears swimming behind her eyes but she didn't let them fall. No. She had cried enough. She was stronger than that.

Or was she?

They had been right. Rainbow and Twilight. All along, they had been right about Sim. And she hadn't believed them because she'd been so blinded with love.

Rarity was a mess. No one loved her. No one would _ever _love her… and she was happy with that. Even though he had just stolen most of her life savings, she still loved him… and only him…

"Ugh!" Rarity shrieked with self-disgust. How pitiful she was, still clinging to the distant memory of their love…

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Rarity rolled her eyes. A customer. Well, her shop wasn't the priority here. "We're closed! Go away!"

"Rarity, it's us." called out Twilight's voice.

Rarity almost screamed with frustration. "I told you to _go away, _Twilight! Leave me alone!"

"Rarity, listen. There's some pony here we want you to see." This was Rainbow.

"Shut up, Rainbow Dash!"

"Rarity?" This was a third voice, a voice that sounded like Sim's…

Immediately Rarity sat up, eyes wide. "Sim?" she whispered. She ran to the door as fast as she could and tussled with the lock.

When it was undone, she pulled the door open, expecting to see Sim waiting for her at the door. But it wasn't him.

It was Rajesh.

Rarity glared at him. Curse him and his similar voice! She slammed the door on their faces and ran back to the bed.

As soon as she flopped down, she started to cry again. Of all the ponies in Ponyville, the one she hated the most… it had to be Rajesh. Because if it weren't for him helping her when she was in that rain… Sim would have never thought she had cheated on him.

"Please let me in." Rajesh called in. "I just want to talk, Rarity…"

"I don't have anything to say to you." sniffled Rarity.

"Just let us in." pleaded Twilight.

_I have to get out of here. _Quietly, so the three ponies at the door didn't hear her, Rarity crept over to her window. Using her magic, she unlatched the window. Luckily there wasn't a long drop to the ground.

Rarity stepped up onto the windowsill. The ground seemed to sway under her. But she had to get out of there.

She jumped.

It was all a blur, the wind ripping at her dark purple mane. Rarity gave a small squeal- just as she hit the ground.

Rarity felt numb. She had never gone through such exhilaration in her life. But, with a little hesitation, she stood. Nothing was broken.

Rarity wasn't very happy. She had never thought she would _ever _have to escape from a building… let alone her own. It was _not _ladylike at all. Everything that had happened… Rarity wished she could turn back time…

Suddenly, her ears perked up, her denim-blue eyes wide. _Turn back time. Turn back time! _She thought about the time when Twilight had gone back in time to tell herself _not _to worry.

Rarity could go back in time. Before she let Rajesh take her home in that dreadful rain. Then Sim would have stayed with her and…

Wait.

Although she still loved Sim, her friends were right. He would just steal her gems and gold again. Perhaps it would be better to go back to that day when she first met Sim… this time she wouldn't show any interest in him when he said he was from Canterlot…

No.

Rarity wanted a second chance at love.

Because, despite what her friends thought, despite his actions… Sim was still her Prince Charming.


	9. Chapter 9

Leaving her friends- and Rajesh- standing at the door, Rarity hurried away from her house. From what Twilight had told her and the rest of the gang about when she had gone back in time, she had gotten a scroll from the Canterlot Archives. Rarity didn't know her way around the Canterlot Archives, but from what Twilight had said, it was in a section devoted to a very old (and probably deceased by now) unicorn named Starswirl the Bearded. It seemed easy; she would head over to Canterlot, go into the Canterlot Archives, find the Starswirl the Bearded archive, and find the spell.

Rarity just hoped her magic would be strong enough. Twilight had apparently had a little bit of trouble with the spell, and Twilight's whole special talent was magical power.

Rarity plopped down with a sigh. Her whole plan had sounded so _simple _when she had first thought of it. But really… how was she going to get to Canterlot, how would she get permission into the archives… and even if she did, Twilight's spell had only lasted a few seconds. That would never work…

Maybe Zecora had something Rarity could use. Some kind of potion or spell… it was worth a try.

Rarity started into a gallop toward the Everfree forest. She was determined to do it as soon as possible. No doubt her whole happiness depended on her getting Sim back, and she wanted to be happy sooner rather than later.

"Rarity!"

Rarity stopped when she heard her name. It was a shy voice… Rarity turned around to see Fluttershy. The quiet yellow pegasus went over to her, rubbing her forelegs together shyly.

"Hello, Fluttershy, dear." said Rarity. "Can I help you?"

"I heard about… you and Sim…" The pegasus was blushing with embarrassment. "I wanted to say sorry for your loss…"

"It isn't my loss." Rarity started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" asked Fluttershy.

Rarity swallowed hard. "Into the Everfree forest, dear… I'm going to see Zecora."

"Why?"

Rarity stopped. "Oh… um… to get some… medicine… because, uh… Opal's been feeling a bit under the weather lately."

"Oh, the poor dear!" exclaimed Fluttershy. "Why, I have some medicine in my cottage… why don't you just come over?"

Rarity felt a drop of sweat fall down her face. "I… um… no, I can't… sorry, Fluttershy… I, uh, already told Zecora I was coming… and… er… I think she's expecting me…"

"Well, okay." Fluttershy said, giving her friend a shy smile. "I'll see you later, Rarity. You can ask me if you need anything… um, if you want to, that is..." She trotted away.

Rarity sighed in relief. That was close. She took a moment to regain her composure before continuing into the forest.

As soon as she stepped in, a cold wind surged through the trees. Rarity shivered. The Everfree forest was a very dark and scary place. Except for the time she had gone to find the Elements of Harmony with her friends, and the time they had gone to find Zecora, she had never gone in. And, more importantly, she had never gone in _alone._

But she had to be strong. After all, this was what she had to do to get Sim back…

Taking a deep breath, Rarity ran into the forest.

She wasn't looking where she was going, just running as fast as she could. Her eyes were actually half-closed. Rarity was a mare who loved pretty things, and the dank shadows of the Everfree forest were as far away from _pretty _as ponies were to vegetables.

"Rarity?"

Rarity stopped, her denim-blue eyes going wide. Zecora was standing right in front of her, turquoise eyes filled with curiosity.

"Oh, Zecora, I've been looking for you…" Rarity sighed in relief.

Zecora smiled. "Long time, no see. What can I do for thee?"

"Do you have anything… any potion, or any silly thing… that could allow me to turn back time so I could change what I've done?" asked Rarity.

The zebra's eyes widened. "Rarity, what have you done that makes you regret a ton?"

"That isn't important." Rarity bit her lip.

"Well, I have something to help." said Zecora. She beckoned for Rarity to follow her toward her hut.

When they got there, Zecora went inside and quickly came back out holding a small box in her mouth. Using her magic, Rarity gently took it from her, and peeled the box away.

Inside was a small necklace. Plain black string, with two small bejewelled pendants hanging off of it. One of them was a light pink, and the other one was amber-coloured.

"Here." said Zecora. She took the necklace and put it around Rarity's neck. The two little gems clinked as they nudged each other.

"What is this?" asked Rarity. The gems felt hot against her chest, and she recoiled slightly.

"They will let you turn back time." said Zecora. "Put you back in the moment of your prime."

Zecora's words spun in Rarity's head. She shook her head to clear it, making the jewels jingle again. "Wait… you're saying… these gems will let me go back? Please explain, Zecora, I'm afraid I'm confused…"

"It's quite simple, you see. Each colour has a different purpose, Miss Rarity." Zecora prodded the amber jewel. "For example, this one sends you into the past. And the pink one makes sure it doesn't last."

"Pardon?"

"The pink jewel sends you back to present time." Zecora explained. "Sorry if I confused you, I simply must rhyme!"

Rarity nodded slowly. This seemed awfully strange to her. "How exactly do I work them?" She ran her hoof over the amber jewel… gently, of course, in case she accidentally activated it.

"You must crush it into dust." said Zecora. "Then you will be transferred to the past, I promise… in me, you must trust."

Rarity nodded again. That seemed easy. "Alright…" She took off the necklace and laid it on the ground, ready to stomp on.

"Wait!" Zecora said. She put her hoof on the string, grabbed the amber jewel in her mouth, and tugged. As Rarity watched, she ripped the amber jewel off and laid it in front of Rarity. She hung the necklace once again around Rarity's neck, though now it only had the pink jewel.

"You don't want to accidentally crush the wrong one." explained Zecora, because Rarity looked confused. "These are the only two I have, and if you break the wrong jewel, we are _done!_"

"Thanks." said Rarity.

"When you crush it, think of the time you wish to be returned to!" added Zecora.

Rarity nodded. She raised her hoof over the amber jewel. In her mind, she pictured when Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle had first warned her about Sim. They had been in front of Sugarcube Corner. Rarity pictured that moment.

And then she brought down her hoof.

There was a bright flash of light.

And then everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10

"…a gold digger!" It was Rainbow Dash's voice, and she was shouting. Rarity remembered it all too well. "He wants your money, Rarity, not you!"

For a second Rarity was going to yell what she had said last time… about what a terrible thing that was, Rainbow! But then she felt the warm surface of the gem against her chest, and she remembered. She couldn't let herself break again.

"Okay." she said.

"I swear, he's… _huh?_" Rainbow's magenta eyes widened, and she exchanged a shocked glance with Twilight.

"I said _okay._" Rarity said. She leaned close to them. "Listen to me. I'm from the future."

Rainbow's eyes went even wider. "No way… Rarity, stop messing with us…"

But Twilight stopped her. "Rarity, are you serious?" she asked. "How are you here more than a few seconds?"

"It was this pendant that Zecora gave me…" replied Rarity. "Anyway, I have to get going…"

"Wait!" exclaimed Rainbow. "If you're serious… because I know Twilight went back, so it can't be all fake… but… why did you come back?"

"What happens in the future?" Twilight's eyes were wide.

Rarity opened her mouth but no sound came out. She couldn't exactly tell them that they had been _right… _that Sim _was _just a gold digger and that he had left with half her life savings…

But she couldn't exactly lie to them…

She took a deep breath before continuing. "Sim left me." she said, in a low voice just in case Sim was lurking around Sugarcube Corner like when he found out about that night with Rajesh.

Rainbow and Twilight both gasped, their jaws falling open. And then Rainbow swallowed hard and said gingerly, "Well… that's good… isn't it…?"

Rarity felt her calmness slipping a bit. "No, of course not. So if you would just-"

"Did he take anything?" asked Twilight anxiously. "Like… money?" She glanced at Rainbow. "Were we right?"

"I… yes, but…"

"That lying _jerk!_" Rainbow stomped her hoof, her mane falling into her eyes. "I'll destroy him!"

"Rainbow-" Rarity felt rage bubbling up inside of her.

"That's actually kind of a good thing." said Twilight gently. "He can't hurt you anymore."

"You two-"

"Don't you think?" asked Twilight.

"I hate him!" cried Rainbow.

Suddenly Rarity had had enough. "_Stop it!_" she shouted.

Rainbow stopped fighting the air, and Twilight closed her mouth at the brink of another sentence. Rarity was staring at them, her eyes narrowed and feeling tears beginning to form.

"You're wrong about him." she said. "I love him."

Silence.

Rarity didn't think there was more to be said. She turned around and started to run. She didn't have anywhere to go, except the Carousel Boutique. So she ran toward there.

Just as she was getting close to the little shop, she felt something on her back. The first few drops of rain.

"Oh no." Rarity muttered. "Not again. Not this time!"

Suddenly her hoof slipped in a growing puddle of mud. With a little shriek, Rarity fell onto her face. She felt a small twinge of pain as her forehead hit a little rock.

She collapsed, gritting her teeth. It wasn't a bad bump, hardly hurt at all, but it left her dazed. Besides, she was tired from running and the rain was sapping her energy.

"No…" she muttered, trying to stand up again. But her head was throbbing where she'd hit it, and she had to slowly lower herself to the ground again.

The rain became harder. Rarity began to shiver. She also saw a smudge of dark green in the distance, a smudge that she knew was Rajesh…

Rarity had no idea what to do. Could she possibly conceal herself in the mud? Or she could go back, using the pink pendant… but this was her only chance to change the past…

The mud it was. But she had to do it quickly. Rajesh was getting closer and closer.

Reaching her hoof down, Rarity scooped up a bunch of mud. She rubbed it over her flank, covering her cutie mark. The mud was cold and Rarity hated being dirty, but she was already covered in mud anyway, so what did it matter?

She rubbed some in her hair, to try and conceal her distinctive purple mane. And then she pressed herself to the ground.

She closed her eyes, waiting for him to pass.

Rarity did an admirable job of hunkering down in the mud. But when something hard pressed down on her back, she gasped.

Some pony else gasped, too. Rarity realized that she had been stepped on. She tried to stay quiet, so her cover wouldn't be blown.

But it was no use. "Rarity?"

Rarity didn't say anything.

"Rarity, are you alright?"

There was nothing more she could do now. With a sigh, Rarity crushed the pink pendant between her two front hoofs.

There was a bright flash of light that illuminated the mud around her. And then it all went black.


End file.
